1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 8 to 11, a conventional method for manufacturing an electrical connector, comprises the following steps: 1) stacking wire sets 8 layer by layer, and 2) slicing the stacked layers of wire sets 8 into several desired electrical connectors. In the method, the wire set 8 comprises an upper film 81, a lower film 82, and wires 83 formed between the two films. However, the method has the following disadvantages: it is a complicated process, has a high cost, a low processing efficiency due to the first step of stacking.
Therefore, in view of the above drawbacks of the prior art, the inventor proposes the present invention to overcome the above problems based on his deliberate researches and related principles.